Only You, Kagome
by MystWriter07
Summary: Kagome has been gone for two months, why? And what will happen when she comes back in tears? [One Shot]


Only You, Kagome

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and Kagome, not me.**_

_AN: Ok, this is just a little one shot that I started writing one day to try to get my mind off of Across A Land, so here it is, my friend said it was good, let me know what you think._

Kagome still wasn't back.

Inu-Yasha's insides tied themselves into knots, but he wouldn't say that he was worried. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest. Where in the hells was that girl? She had been gone for almost two months now. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to bring her back, but every time he went into her era, the miko was either gone or sick. The hanyou's golden eyes turned in the direction of the well, as suddenly the wind picked up. His heart almost stopped as her scent filled his nose.

She was back.

He smiled as he jumped down from the tree he had been resting in. His feet had barely touched the ground before he took off at a sprint toward the girl. He would have to give her a piece of his mind for taking so long to come back from her world.

"Kagome…" He breathed as he stopped in the clearing. Her deep russet eyes were lowered to her lap as she sat on the side of the well. She didn't look up as the silver haired boy approached. "What's going on? Kagome?" He asked again. He reached a hand out to lightly touch her upper arm. She turned up to him then.

"Inu-Yasha…" Her eyes were vacant, as if she hadn't had much sleep in a very long time. Her head lowered again, and she stiffly tried to stand up. The hanyou instantly quieted her. She turned to him again. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long…" Her eyes filled with tears, and her teeth grinded together as her head snapped away from his.

"What's going on, Kagome?" His voice was rough. He hesitated slightly before pulling her into his strong arms, holding her tightly. "You can tell me…" He stroked her silky hair softly.

"I'm so tired of crying…" She sniffled into his haori, taking comfort in his warmth. "I'm so tired of hurting…"

Inu-Yasha stayed silent, just stroking her back. He could smell the sadness on her, more than her normal scent, something bad had happened.

It took a half an hour of Kagome's tears to ease her pain enough to sit up, pulling away from Inu-Yasha, and taking a few steps away from the old wooden Well. He stared at her expectantly, wondering what had happened.

"I had to do it, Inu-Yasha… I just had to…" She whispered

"Had to do what, Kagome?" He moved up to her, holding her tightly, once again stroking her hair and back.

"I couldn't stand it!"

"Kagome…?" He breathed softly. Her tear filled eyes lifted to meet his.

"I couldn't carry his child, I…I had to…to kill it…" Her voice faltered at the end. The hanyou's mind and heart froze at the girl's words.

"What?" His voice cracked.

"He hurt me—raped me..." She had to correct herself. "Oh, Inu-Yasha!" She buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob again.

"Who? Who did this to you?" The boy tried no to snarl his question. To _his_ Kagome? Who would _dare_ touch _his_ Kagome?

"It doesn't matter." The Miko slowly lifted her head again, her tear streaked face turned into a fake smile. "But I'm not pure anymore, Inu-Yasha, so I've come to say good bye. I know that it would look bad if you were to travel with an impure Miko." She leaned up to peck a kiss lightly on the hanyou's cheek. "I did love you, Inu-Yasha, even if your heart belonged to Kikyo." She let her smile drop as she turned away, moving back to the side of the bone eater's well.

"Did?" His hand stopped her, grabbing her wrist. "Why past?" He added. The girl sighed slowly, turning back to his questioning face.

"Because this is the past, and it will stay that way. I understand that there is no room for me here, so I will never return. I hope you are happy, Inu-Yasha, for you will always be in my prayers." She turned away again, waiting for him to release his hold.

"That's not good enough." The hanyou finally broke the silence. The Miko's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't let him see. "I don't want your prayers, I want _you_."

Her eyes closed as tears filled them again. "You don't mean that." Why did he have to make this so hard?

"Yes, I do."

"I can't stay here."

"Then I'll come to your world."

"But you can't!" Kagome turned to him. "_This_ is your world, your home." She whispered. He moved closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her, his forehead resting against hers.

"My home is with you." He whispered back. Her tears finally fell as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest again.

"Inu-Yasha...why...?"

"You stayed by my side, how could you ever think that this would change anything?"

"He took the only thing meant for—he took my first time, there is nothing left." She was going to say his name; she had been saving herself for him, for Inu-Yasha, even if he didn't want her.

"Kagome...there is you spirit, no one can ever take that away from you."

"How can you say that!" She sharply pulled away. "Damn it Inu-Yasha! Kikyo has the same spirit! And that's the one you want!" She screamed at the hanyou. He stared at her intently, silently.

"You're right, you and Kikyo share the same soul, but your spirit is stronger than hers, and I want _that_ spirit, _your_ spirit Kagome."

The woman stood shaking. "Really...truly?" She finally whispered. The man smiled softly as he nodded.

"Only you, Kagome." He pulled her back into his chest, laying his chin on the top of her head. "Stay with me, I'll protect you."

She nodded into his haori, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Do you love me? Do you choose me over Kikyo?" She whispered. She needed to hear him say it, even after so long. His claws ran through her black strands softly.

"Only you, Kagome. I could love only _you_, my Kagome.


End file.
